gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Spitfyre
House Spitfyre of Mornfell is a Noble House of Westeros. They are originally from Essos and moved to The Reach, Westeros around 700 years ago where they were loyal to House Gardener, and now House Tyrell. Their seat is Mornfell, south-east of Highgarden. They are currently in open rebellion against the crown. History House Spitfyre was founded around 7,000 years ago in the city of Carcosa, Essos by Ser Brandon Spitfyre. Brandon Spitfyre built a magnificent city that lasted 6,250 years until a conflict known as the War of Blood. Between the fall of Carcosa, House Spitfyre took part in many wars. During the first two Ghiscari wars, around the year 5,000 BAL, House Spitfyre stayed neutral during the conflict until the Ghiscari people called out to Queen Lysa Spitfyre to aid them in fighting the Valyrians, but lost many times so, the Spitfyre’s decided to leave the Ghiscari people to defend themselves, since they kept losing. Eventually, Queen Lysa I made peace with the Valyrian Freehold, to keep their empire, but it could not move past the Bone Mountains. The Spitfyre’s agreed to these terms and made the dragonlords swear to not pass those mountains, and peace was made. Centuries later, House Spitfyre came under attack of a people known as the "Sea People" that came from the south of Essos. Not much is known about these wars, except that a large fleet came from the Saffron Straits. The enemy's fleet consisted of over 500 ships and over 100,000 men. The "Sea People" thought they could take the empire, but they were wrong. King Jameson II called up the dragonlords of Valyria to come aid them. They came and the "Sea People" were defeated due to the dragonlords Dragonfire. A five years before House Spitfyre moved to Westeros, they were faced with Civil War and a attacks from their enemies from the east and north. King Daemon lead the assault against his brother Mace Spitfyre. They both died in battle five months before the city burned to ruins. Daemon's son, Joffrey took the throne at the age of twenty-three. Four months after his coronation, the army from The Thousand Islands launched an invasion of Carcosa. King Daemon took his family and part of his army through the Moon Mountains and towards the Jade Sea. They escaped and made their way to Westeros with an army of 10,000 men and 200 ships and all 5 members of his family that was left. As the Spitfyre's left, Thousand Islanders burned Carcosa to the ground with its citizens. During the War of Conquest, House Spitfyre joined the other houses of The Reach in the opposition of House Targaryen's invasion of Westeros. House Gardener called for his vassals and Lord Alexander Spitfyre answered his call and moved twenty percent of his troops out of Mornfell and towards Highgarden. During the battle of Field of Fire, the Targaryen's burned the armies to dust, and Lord Alexander surrendered and pledged his house to House Targaryen. By the time Robert's Rebellion started, House Spitfyre was part of the royal court with three places on the small council as Master of Coin, Master of Ships and Master of Law. When the rebellion started, Lord Oliver led a large number of his troops to Ashford and help defend the reach from the Robert Baratheon. When the war finally ended, House Spitfyre bent the knee under Lord Henry Spitfyre and pledged his house to the new royal family. During the War of the Five Kings, Lord Henry kept his household out of the war knowing that it did not affect house directly and that Daenerys Targaryen would need all the troops she can get so they decided to stay out of the war. Family Tree Members * Lord Mace Spitfyre. Only child of Alexander II and Vernia Tyrell. Deceased. * Lady Theora Spitfyre née Lowther - Lord Mace Spitfyre’s wife. Deceased. ** Lord Oliver Spitfyre- firstborn son. *** Lady Kinvara Spitfyre née Velaryon. Wife of Oliver Spitfyre. **** Lord Henry Spitfyre. Only child. **** Lady Valaena Velaryon. Wife of Henry Spitfyre. ***** Prince Edward Spitfyre - Firstborn ***** Princess Visenya Spitfyre - Secondborn ***** Prince Kyle Spitfyre- Thirdborn ***** Princess Ashara Spitfyre- Fourthborn ** Elinor Spitfyre- Secondborn. Died in childbirth *** Jameson Flower. Only son of Elinor Spitfyre and an unknown man. Currently in Dorne ** Elia Bar Emmon nee Spitfyre- Third Born. Currently in Winterfell. *** Lord Randyll Bar Emmon. Husband to Elia Spitfyre. **** Jackson Bar Emmon. Only Child. ** Corlys Spitfyre -Fourth born. Currently in Essos exploring with a crew of men. ** Alyssa Spitfyre - Fifth born. Third Daughter. Currently in Mornfell. *** George Manwoody- Husband of Alyssa Spitfyre **** Prince Jon Manwoody -Firstborn **** Princess Catelyn Manwoody -Secondborn Military strength House Spitfyre can roughly assemble an army of about 250,000 men. Spitfyre's forces are considered to be the second-best in Westeros next to House Targaryen. Family Tree House Stark family tree Category:HouseSpitfyre Category:Fanon houses